Meant to be
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Russel and Robert James (RJ) were best friends, some even say they were soul mates, but they were stubborn and never acted upon their feelings. What happens when Dani becomes the Fox Master, and helps RJ train the Pai Zhua students. Will them being together everyday unlock some hidden feelings, were they really Meant To Be
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For this story I need help from fellow readers. As you read this story please give me your opinions on the following

Danielle and Nick Russel are Udonna and Leanbows biological children; should I write a Mystic Force story to explain how they are mystics and Pai Zhua students

Nick, Dom, RJ, and Dani are all friends, but how, should that be a story

Should Nick have a main role in this story

Should Daggeron and Leanbow be masters

Should Daggeron and Leanbow, and Udonna have recurring roles

Should Daggeron have a love interest

How should RJ and Dani reveal their feelings for each other

How should Nick find out that his best friend and little sister are dating

For each reader that reviews/responds I will dedicate the next chapter to them


	2. Chapter 2

After Master Mao's death a letter arrived at Danielle Russells apartment in Briarwood. Danielle had just currently graduated from the master academy, where she gained her master stripes and became the fox master.

Apparently the letter had been written right before the new set of rangers were chosen, telling her to go teach alongside a master in Ocean Bluff, knowing fully well what the teaching would require, she decided to go pack up a few bags, and settled some last minute errands.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Udonna asked her daughter as she sat on her bed while Dani packed

"Mom not too long ago you were recruiting rangers and aren't you the one who's always telling Bowen and I that you can't change your destiny." Dani said to her mother who was still trying to convince her not to go

"She has a point there darling, you have to trust that we taught her well to make her own decisions and chose the right path." Leanbow said walking into the room

"Alright, alright, but promise me you'll keep in touch and visit as often as you can." Udonna said hugging her daughter

"I will, I love you mom" Dani said

"I love you too Athena" Udonna said referring to Dani's real birth name

~PRJF~

Danielle was exhausted by the time she reached Ocean Bluff, having rode all night on her Harley and wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep for a long time, but she had a mission. Dani was currently wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink long sleeve scooped neck shirt, a black vest, around her neck was her family crest, on her wrist was her silver fox charm bracelet, and finally her pink sunglasses that morphed her into the pink fox ranger. Dani looked around the city trying to find JKP

"Oh, it doesn't seem to bad here, its actually pretty peaceful" Dani thought to herself, all of sudden she heard screams "I just had to open my mouth." Dani said as she got ready to attack, as she put on her sunglasses and ready to activate the morpher but was interrupted

"Jungle Beast Spirit unleashed

"Strength of the tiger, Jungle fury red ranger

"Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle fury yellow ranger

"Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle fury blue ranger

"The power rangers" Dani said as she watched the rangers battle Rinshi and Catapilla

"Its no use my cocoon webs will absorb all of the negativity from the city, and Dai Shi will grow stronger" Catapilla said as her cocoons pulsed with red and green

"Not while we're here" The red ranger said and started to attack using his jungle chucks

The blue and yellow held off the Rinshi, blue was using his jungle Tonfas and yellow used her jungle Bo

Dani took the opportunity to run to the cocoons and used her fox claw, and started to cut the citizens free.

"Go get out of here" Dani said setting the last person free

"You dare take my prey" Catapilla hissed

"Get back run" The red ranger yelled

"Well how dare you attack innocent people." Dani yelled "Im telling you now back off

"Catapilla let out an angry yell at the insult

"Since you took whats mine, I will take you instead." Catapilla snarled as they exchanged blows until Dani flipped out of her reach.

"Bring it on freak" Dani said kicking her in the chest

"Take this" The bug hit her hard with a double attack making her slide back on the ground

"How about we take this to the next level." Dani asked as she held her arm up with the bracelet. Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed. She shouted as she held her bracelet which changed into a morpher. With the agility of the fox. Jungle Fury Fox ranger. She posed in her ranger form as the Rangers, the creature, and RJ, who was watching the battle from the headquarters, stared in shock.

Her uniform consisted of black pants, a black V shaped line around her waist, a pink top with a black claw mark on her chest. Her black helmet was in the shape of a fox head with pink whiskers on either side of her helmet

"Another ranger disgusting, Dai Shi is not going to like this. You will fall" Catapilla attacked but Dani blocked the attacks easily

"Jungle chain" Dani called out as she started to move rapidly spinning her chain cutting through the spider webs

"You cannot treat me like this. I am Catapilla. Catapilla yelled

"You are a splatter on yesterdays news" Dani said. "Calling to the beast inside, Fox animal spirit, Fox strike" The sword struck the Catapilla in the chest once again sending her straight into a brick wall, cracking it and she exploded on impact

"Who's next?" Dani asked. The Rinshi disappeared quickly leaving behind the surprised power rangers.

"That was amazing." The red ranger said as he and the others ran over to her.

"Thanks." Dani replied hands on her hips.

"How?" Lily asked.

"You're not the only ones that can tap into the morphing grid." Dani said "Plus it never hurts to know the right people."

"But who are you?" The blue ranger asked.

"I'd love to do introductions, but we have bigger things to deal with right now." Dani said as they all looked to where Catapilla reappeared much bigger than before. "Like that."

"Right, we got this." The red ranger said.

"Animal Spirits Unite." Dani watched in awe as the team formed their mega-zord. "Jungle Pride Mega-Zord."

She watched as the battle raged until the rangers were trapped in the cocoon webbing struggling to get out with Catapilla going in for the kill.

"I think I should give them a hand." Dani said to herself with a smile.

"Animal Spirit Unite." Dani said calling for her animal zord. She jumped into her fox zord which was colored mainly black with pink accents and touches of silver with bright hot pink eyes. The zord ripped apart the cocooning before joining with the mega-zord as the breast plate. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!"

"Mind if I drop in?" Dani asked as she joined the other rangers in the control room.

"Not at all." The Red ranger said.

"Let's see what our new zord can do now." The Yellow ranger said.

"How about the Jungle Chain." Dani said and called her chain dart.

"Awesome." The rangers said.

"Let's finish her off." The red ranger said. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied.

"Jungle Fury Savage Spin!" They called out spinning rapidly with the chain in hand striking down Catapilla turning her to dust.

"That was awesome." The yellow ranger said with a cheer as the zord wrapped the chai around its chest.

"RJ totally needs to meet you" The red ranger said

"RJ?" Dani asked, remembering an old friend names RJ

"He's our master" The yellow ranger answered.

"Well let's go." Dani said as they powered down and landed on the street below. "I'm Danielle Russell by the way."

"I'm Casey Rhodes, this is Lily Chilman and Theo Martin." Casey introduced them.

"What brings you to Ocean Bluff?" Theo asked.

"I was sent by the Order of the Claw Elders to help, I graduated a week ago so I'm kind of new at this whole master thing" Dani said

"A new master, thats awesome" Casey said

"Let's get back to JKP and introduce you to RJ." Lily said with a smile as she looped her arms through Dani's. "I personally am glad to have another girl on the team. Girl talk with Theo and Casey is just not cutting it."

~…~

"You guys get to live above a pizza place, awesome! My last headquarters was in a forest, in the shape of a dragon" Dani said as they walked into JKP straight through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This is your place?" Dani asked with wide eyes as they looked around what seemed to be a combination gymnasium, game room, and living room with a kitchen thrown in. "Man Nick would love this place"

"Is Nick your boyfriend" Lily asked

"Haha, no he's my older brother" Dani laughed as she walked over to the TV's and was about to set down in a green armchair.

"DON'T!" The Rangers all shouted

"What? Is it broke or something" Dani asked as tested it out

"No, it's just that that's RJ's chair and he doesn't like anyone sitting in it." Lily explained.

"Oh, ok." Dani said

"Well if it isn't little miss fire ball" RJ smiled as Dani turned around

"Wolf boy it is you" Dani squealed as she ran into his arms and he caught her and hugged her in hid air

"I guess it's safe to say they know each other" Casey smirked

"How do you two know each other" Lily asked

"We were a Quartet, it was Me, RJ, my brother Nick, and our friend Dom" Dani smiled as she was placed on the ground

"Dani was the youngest of the group, but the toughest" RJ smiled

"So master, you have a ranger team, how did this happen" Dani laughed

"Same way it happened to you, Master Mao sent me a letter, but you are a surprise" RJ said

"Well I guess he thought you could use some help" Dani said

As Dani and RJ reunited, they failed to notice the team's heads working together

"Oh, c'mon they totally like each other and not as just friends" Casey said

"We have to do something for them" Lily said

"Guys they're grown adults. They don't need us meddling in their love lives" Theo said as Casey and Lily looked at him

"C'mon Casey you want to help" Lily said

"Sorry Theo I'm with Lilly" Casey said

"Wait for me" Theo said when he realized he lost


End file.
